Caesar (Boss)
The party enters the throne room after defeating Yorshk, to find Rex fretting over a collapsed Caesar. After a moment, Caesar gets back up and Han takes over, tossing Rex aside. Han taunts Eve, and attempts to possess her, though is repelled by the Bagua Mirror back into Caesar's body. Angered, she attacks. The party weakens Caesar enough to get Han out of his body, though Han chains Caesar to the ground and weakens him in an attempt to kill him. Rex tells the party not to kill him, and the second fight begins. Stats Phase 1 Phase 2 Chained Caesar Chains Moves Phase 1 Light Blade Brandish: Deals randomly distributed 3 physical Light element hits. Each attack has a chance to inflict Heartache. Crimson Howl: Raises ATK by two levels. Halberd Crush: Deals physical Light damage to a single target. Has a chance to inflict Rage. Phase 2 Manticore Roar: Deals three magical Light damage hits randomly. Each attack has a chance to inflict Shock. Strained Breath: Raises Caesar's MATK by two levels. Second Wind: Heals the HP of a selected target by 10%. Dragon's Grip: Decreases Caesar's DEF by two levels. Flickering Light: Deals three randomly distributed magical Light element hits. Each attack has a chance to Blind. Behaviour Caesar will attack with a random move every turn in Phase 1, and the chains in Phase 2 will loaf around. In Phase 2, Caesar will tend towards the less offensive moves Dragon's Grip and Second Wind, though very occasionally he will use an offensive move, though not often. Strategy Phase 1 You do not have to get Caesar's HP bar all the way down; just low enough for him for him to start falling over and the battle to end. While Rex does advise you not to go too hard on him, this doesn't mean you have to let up on him in gameplay, as the battle-ending event will trigger the moment his HP is low enough - it's not possible to accidentally kill him in this phase, so don't worry about going all out. While Caesar can do some damage, he isn't too much of a threat, especially given Klein's natural resistance to his attacks, meaning she can do whatever she wants (usually healing and using Steel Screech), and with Nyx's Freezing... Caesar can stay frozen while Eve uses Settle Down every so often and the rest of the party attacks. This fight should be fairly straightforward. Phase 2 Do not use multi-hit attacks at all, or you will kill Caesar and things will very quickly go wrong, as his HP slowly decreases by itself over the course of the battle. Use ONLY single-target single hit attacks on the chains, using Settle Down on them every so often, and you should be fine. As Caesar's life slips away, his attacks quickly become less offensive and you can worry less about being blindsided by Flickering Light or Manticore Roar. Music harmonicblend - A Father's Resolve harmonicblend - Flickering of a Fading Light Site Navigation Category:Bosses Category:Light Category:Endgame